Digital Experiment Remake
by CISELKANEO2
Summary: A enemy from the real world is attacking the digiworld. only by uniting will this threat be stopped (Post 02) my first story, no parings yet, PG13 for swearing and violence in later chaps. Remade version firs is gone).
1. Normal day at school

Disclamer:I don't own Digimon or Resident Evil, they are copyrighted to there respective owners.

Yep Iv changed the story spaceing around, now it should be easier to read. The chapters are a little longer but that don't matter, what matters is what the revewers want.

Chapter 1 Normal day at school/Some quick info on the story.

The sun is shining, the bards are singing and the soccer field is full, the west Shinjuku Genuses's versus the Edo Destines, star players Destines Davis Marosaki and Genus's Ken Itchijoejy! Announcer "The score is 25 to 13 Genuses and the clock is ticking down, Davis kicks to Tk, Tk to Marina, Marina kicks to the goal… Oh so close but nice body deflect by Genuses goalie Dan Farr, fifty-eight seconds on the clock and Ken and Mino are positioning for the ball…"

In the stands sits digidestaned Kari Kimeia cheering on Davis Tk and Ken equally, beside her sits Yolee Kitona and over from her sits Matt Talone and Tai Kimeia

brothers to Tk and Kari respectively, near by a young boy named Cody sits watching the game near Izzy Timara who is busily typing on a laptop computer while watching the game on a vidcam, next to Izzy is Joe Khamino who is trying to watch the game but also trying to read a medical textbook. Sitting behind Tai and Matt is the digidestaned Sora Minimora watching the game and cheering on both teams.

Announcer "Tk goes for the goal as the clock runs down he kicks…SCORE! TIME!"

The players move together and shake hands and congratulate the winners, the score was 25 to 17 with the Genuses as the winners.

After the Game

TK: that was a fine game Ken.

Ken: Thanks, you all did very well yourselves, oh sorry that Henry tripped you TK did he hurt you?

TK: No he didn't hurt me just scraped my leg and knocked me down.

Ken: That's good if he had I might have had to have the coach remove him from the active roster.

Davis: if you did we would get the speed advantage back, he's fast!

Ken: yeah he's the fastest player on our team, hay there's the rest of the group.

At the entrance outside the locker room stand the other digidestaned.

Davis: KARI! (Proceeds to run towards Kari).

Kari: hi Davis (proceeds to sidestep Davis's charge and walk towards Tk) Hello Tk how's the leg? (Davis facefalts and mumbles something incoherently)

Tk: hi everyone, my leg is fine Kari; Henry just scraped it that's all.

Matt: that's good if he had hurt my little brother I would have had to have a "talk" with him.

Tk: and what Matt? Give him free concert tickets when he out ran you?

Everyone but Matt laughs at that.

Sora: so Matt when is your next concert?

Matt: well the next practice is tonight at six O'clock and I believe the band is going to set up the tent on the beach on Friday.

Tk: A beach side concert? Again? Remember what happened last time?

Matt: well ya some wild Digimon ran amuck and ruined the concert but there's no reason it should happen again right?

Tai: right any Digimon show up we can hopefully takeum before they ruin the concert, now how about those free tickets?

This fic takes place about one year after season two ends; the majority of the world has adapted to most of the worlds children becoming digidestaned, some people still don't understand or approve of digimon or humans with digimon. The original digidestaned and the second season digidestaned are ether finishing high school or are just settling into future careers. Matt into his music, Tai has been chosen as the Digital World Ambassador and Liaison, his job so far has been to complete some easy jobs and get used to working for the United Nations as an ambassador, Sora into a position at her mothers flower shop, ect.

The human population on the Digiworld has risen; over five thousand humans now live or travel to the digiworld everyday, under strict supervision by the Digital Peacekeepers and The Neo Guardian Force.

The Peacekeepers are a human military offshoot assigned to patrol and defend the Digital World Settlers from wild digimon, and the Purity Groups, Terrorists and Fanatics that infiltrate the Digiworld with the intent to disrupt and destroy the peace, They believe that humanity is becoming too dependent on the digiworld and digimon for there on good, that the digigate system should be destroyed and humanity returned to the True Path of life. Using our own feats and not relining on digimon.

"All in all they are nothing more than crackpots and stubborn idiots who do believe that the way to change people's minds is with suicide bombs and terror then talk and commonsense." Quote–General Jhon Marcus Tanasion, General in Charge of Peacekeeper Fort N Server, North Ocean Habitation/Civilian sector, North Server Continent. April 28th 2006. Making statement about attempted Purity Group bombing of Jockos Homestead.

The Neo Guardian Force is a loose gathering of Digimon ranging from In Training digimon to several Mega Level digimon, Several examples of digimon in there ranks are Champion Level: Knightmon, Ultimate Level: Archermon(), Mega Level: Generalmon(), Mega Level: Templarmon(), and Rookie Level: Soldermon()/Solderwomon().

The Neo Guardian Order was formed about the same time the Peacekeepers were, they are there digimon counterparts, both groups have the same goal, Protect the Peace, Defend the Light, Stop the Darkness, and Maintain the balance of the Two Worlds, Real and Digital.

"In the name of the Light, In the name of Balance, In the name of Freedom and Peace! No Dark force shall stand before our might! We are the next Generation of Guardians! We will live up to that prestigious name and prove that human and digimon can live and work together in peace, and prosperity! With our great army's lead by the prestigious Generalmon and Dianamon(), With the Colonelmon() and Paladinmon(), and all the others that form our ranks, we shall insure that never again will the Digital World be covered by a shroud of Darkness or Evil! Only Light and Goodness shall cover the Digital World FOR EVER MORE!" (massive cheering and clapping, the sounds of metal banging off Metal fills the air) Quote-Templarmon, Mega Level Digimon, Grand Leader of the Vaccine branch of the Neo Guardian Forces. November 24th, 2005, Giving Speech for the newly formed Neo Guardian Force at Purity of Valor Citadel. Resting place for the Destiny Stone of Valor, now central command and headquarters for the Vaccine Branch of the Guardians. Said on the day of the Guardian/Peacekeepers formation.

indicates a unique digimon that I created! Some of them are truly unique! The next chapter has most of the information on these unique digimon and these are the only digimon I own personally but if the owners of digimon tell me to cease and desist I will willingly do so. Much as it would pain me.

Im not sure if Fan Fiction will allow me to have a extra story set up for my Digital Arcive that Im going to have next chapter, if they do Il just make the archive a seperate story, instead of inserted chapters. The Archive is basicly what it sounds like, you request the digimon you want info on in a Review and I post new Archives fora certaen amount of digimon that are requested, probobly about five, more would be crazy hard. My resoning is that there has to be preforms and advanced forms of some digimon like Knightmon and others so I made up my own.

Read and Review. All types excepted like the last story, tell me whats wrong, whats right, anything that YOU want to see improved. To Bobbyneko, Thank you for your dutyfull revewing of this storys preveous incarnation see ya on the other side!Don't be suprised if I do this agean everyone! Remakeing this story if I think it will improve.


	2. digimon archive entry one

Im not sure if this kind of thing is accepted at fanfic, if any moderators, or site owners (whatever they are called) have a problem with this them mail me and Il take it down. (By the way, if anyone know's what to do to make this damn thing take asterisks please tell me. i use them alot in my drafts, which I upload then edit, and the Dog Damned thing just cuts them out, even when i put them there my self! it has stumped me. Please help.) To Ashykia, thanks for the review:) your my first on this story. I wasent doing that on purpose I just don't know the last names and coulden't find them before the posting of this story or its predecessor, but if you know a sight to go to please feel free to post it in a review, and the sad thing is that I DID check this thing through Microsoft Word but I beliveI understand what you ment. The program is only so good:) To all, Enjoy this, my first Digimon Archive Entry!

* * *

Enter Login and passcode now:Logan: Jennings Password:

Processing…… Access granted please wait…

Digimon Archive Solomon branch online…

Enter inquiry now: Archive History.

Searching… Please wait.

Entry Found… Displaying

Digimon Archive History

The Digimon Archive is a recent system installed within every Digital Peacekeeper base. This system was originally pioneered as the Digimon Analyzer, a computer program created by Digidestaned Izzy Izumi. With assistance from Mr. Izumi the United Nations implemented the creation of a full Archive of Digimon from the entire Digital World. This Archive was finished two months after work began, and fully distributed less then a month afterward. This Archive has the complete information on all current and newly discovered Digimon in the Digital World.

Enter new inquiry: Soldermon

Searching… please wait.

Entry Found… Displaying.

Soldermon

Level: Rookie

Type: Data

Classification: humanoid warrior digimon

Description: Soldermon appears as a young humanoid form of whatever In Training digimon he was. He wears padded training armor and wielding a Bronze Short Spear, Bronze Short Sword, Bronze Hand Ax or a Bronze Headed Mace, and either a Shortbow or a Light Crossbow strapped to his back.

Additional Data: Almost any In Training digimon can become a Soldermon, there are usually no exceptions, and it's a very rare occasion where an In Training digimon can't become a Soldermon. Soldermon is the rookie form of many types of male digimon, he has the unique ability to choose his digivolution path by his choices and/or actions. If for example, a Soldermon chooses to change from a data type digimon to a vaccine type digimon, then he would become a Knightmon at champion level. For Solderwomon she would become Healermon. Soldermon is also unique in that he has two data digivolution paths. One is the Commandermon through Generalmon path, which involves mostly melee combat and commanding other digimon, and the Gunnermon through Snipermon path, which is mostly long range/indirect combat forms.

Attack Data #1: Training strike: Soldermon strikes with the weapon he is currently using wither it's a spear, sword, ax or mace; it's generally a weak practice swing/stab but when used for real combat can cause real damage.

Attack Data #2: Training Shot: Soldermon pulls the bow or crossbow out from behind him/her and fires a arrow or bolt into there target, if the targets moving this can miss more than most would think but if it hits it hurts.

Enter New Inquiry: Solderwomon

Searching… Please Wait…

Entry Found… Displaying

Solderwomon

Level: See Entry Soldermon

Type: See Entry Soldermon

Classification: See Entry Soldermon 

Description: See Entry Soldermon

Additional Data: See Entry Soldermon

Solderwomon is also unique in that she has two data digivolution paths. One is the Lady Commandermon through Madam Generalmon path, which involves mostly melee combat and commanding other digimon, and the Amazonmon through Dianamon path, which is mostly long range/indirect combat forms.

Attack Data #1: See Entry Soldermon

Attack Data #2: See Entry Soldermon

Solderwomon's Data Entry is 87 identical to Soldermon's entry.

Only notable difference's are as is noted in Additional Data,

Body Design and General Appearance.

Enter New Inquiry: Commandermon

Searching… Please Wait…

Entry Found… Displaying

Commandermon

Level: Champion, Soldermon Data Digivolution#1

Type: Data

Classification: Humanoid Military Officer Digimon

Description: Commandermon appears as a medium sized digimon, larger than Soldermon by several feet, and carrying more mass and power than his younger counterpart. He wears a comfortable suit of Light Battle Armor and a officer's uniform into battle and has a upgraded version of the weapons he had as a Soldermon equipped. Ether a Steel Long Pike, Steel Broadsword, Steel Battleaxe, or a Steel Morning Star, and ether a Longbow, or Heavy Crossbow.

Additional Data: Commandermon has a special effect on other digimon, his mere presence on the battlefield inspires all Rookie level and lower digimon fighting for him to fight harder and with more vigor than normal, he also has the opposite effect on all rookie level and lower digimon fighting against him, lowering there will to fight and making them want to surrender or flee instead of fighting. These effects can come from either devotion and loyalty or fear and terror, depending on the way the Commandermon leads. In some extreme cases a Commandermon may end up inspiring his enemies more than his own men!

Attack Data #1: (Weapon) Strike: Commandermon attacks with his weapon, attempting to deal the most damage he can with the strike, hurts like crazy with a successful hit. Some blows can cripple or knockout a digimon on contact.

Attack Data #2: (Bow) Shot: Commandermon takes his Bow/Crossbow out and shoots his target with a Steel Arrow or Bolt. These shots are launched with enough force to punch through most armor (and the wearer!) at short/medium range.

Particularly effective against most non armor and machine class digimon.

Attack Data #3: Quick Strike: Commandermon has the ability to quickly relive himself of his bow weapon and draw his regular weapon and turn the action into an attack against any enemy digimon in range. Very useful when he is being rushed and cant shoot fast enough to stop the enemy from closing

Enter New Inquiry: Lady Commandermon

Searching… Please Wait…

Entry Found… Displaying

Lady Commandermon

Level: See Entry Commandermon

Type: See Entry Commandermon

Classification: See Entry Commandermon

Description: See Entry Commandermon

Additional Data: See Entry Commandermon

Attack Data #1: See Entry Commandermon

Attack Data #2: See Entry Commandermon

Attack Data #3: See Entry Commandermon

Lady Commandermon's Data Entry is 98 identical to Commandermon's Entry.

Only notable differences are Body Design and General Appearance.

Enter New Inquiry: Log out.

Processing Request… Request Confirmed.

Logging Out… Archive is entering Standby Mode.

* * *

So how did everyone like it? Like it? hate it? don't care? Tell me, (andI wasen't kidding abiout removeing the archive completely!) Im also posting chapters 2, 3, and 4, the other chapters from my orginal, updated and ready for review by anyone! Same game as before for chapter 2, if you correctly guess who at least 3 of the names on the list is in chapter 2 are Il make a bottle of chocolite syrip apper at your house (unless you don't like chocolite, then Il send your favorite ice cream topping:) Im very generous). See ya later.


	3. hot day on water

Hello again. Chapter two here, A quick hint about my game, The names on the list all hint to the charicter, that is my game, true R E fans can figure out the hint and tell. By the way, guess about where the bad joke told by Mark comes from and Ill give you five times the reward for guessing the Charicters! Thats right Five bottles of your faviorite ice cream topping on me! it may take awile and not all at once but they will come:) read on.

* * *

Chapter 2 hot day on water

Saturday, the day to relax, the day to not have to worry about work or any other problems, but noooo the one day of the week they would be giving agents a free day and I'm roasting on the topmost part of a commercial supercargo huller in the middle of the ocean thirty-six miles from anything. In hundred and twenty degree sun with no clouds, no cover, a two hundred degree metal roof under my melting safety boots, an itchy life vest over my bulletproof vest OVER my sailor/security outfit which is made of polyester and cotton with spider silk bulletproof material stitched in, yeah, I'm having a load of fun.

Mark: hay Tanice did you hear the one about the evil tuna?

Me (under breath): only five hundred times.

Mark: he was rotten to the albacore! ha ha ha.

Oh did I mention the mental nut with no since of human humor for a watch buddy? Despite what Mark called me, Tanice is not my name just my cover so deal with it!

If only the team didn't need me to stay undercover and the fact that the captain of this ship could tear me apart with one hand I would take the 9mm berretta, wait scratch that, the Orange County made long range sniper, na might jam on me, I got it, the Winchester sawed off twelve gauge custom shotgun from Maniac Magnums for this mission would be perfect for killing this annoying son on a… never mind need to resist urge to kill, resist, resist, that's better, besides other than the crap rifle I have no way of getting more ammo here. Ware was I? ah yes the team and mission right. Can't leave my post yet but I can review my mission, (opens beat up file folder and reviews some papers)

Report #1 Request: Mr. Tanice Marquis, As of Tuesday June 23 2006 we at the Maritime shipping and receiving co would like to request your presence as a security agent for our super huller _Harpego_, your reputation as a mercenary and freelance solder precedes you and your precept for keeping quite about the fine details and reasonable fee are just what our company needs for this assignment. One half of your fee has been placed on a hold in your personal account in the camions and will be confirmed along with the rest upon your confirmation of this assignment. We hope that you accept and hope that you enjoy captain Thrrons hospitality.

Report #2 Assignment: Ok Tanice its Magnums, like your new toy? Thought you did it's the one from your first day hope you like it, it was hell to find. Big Red says that your assignment is to go undercover and use a remote laptop to report what you find and what the _Good _captain is up to on that ship. Remember it's most important to get us the ships route (next to this is a little check) its contents (another check) and its ultimate purpose (no check). Remember that we don't know what's going on out there and until you get us some Intel you're on your own out there. But don't worry Big Red, myself, Nurse R, Merc C, Red Skirt, Ambassador, Lockmaster, and Little Red will be ready with your backup and extraction once you give us the 4-1-1 on what's going on out there. Be careful that you don't get caught or you are a dead man, from what Big Red says the Captains just like that Merc from the island only several times worse. P.S. Good luck, and be safe, CR.

Yeah it's good to have friends but bad to have friends. Lets see my shifts over and Mark went in, time to go. (Several minutes later) Damn it's good to be inside! Its fucken hot as hell out there and air-conditioned inside, At least my next three shifts are inside and then my only outdoor patrol is after dark, Thank the gods for AC, better make the most of it and go lay down in my quarters.

* * *

Hope you like. next up chapter 3. see ya there. (Oh by the way, Tanice is not a hint to the charicters true name, guess him and get a extra bottle inaddition to any other rewards! Next!


	4. departure of friends

Hello, not much to say now. Lets go.

* * *

Chapter 3 Departure of Friends

(Several hours after the game) Shinjuku International Airport.

Tk: Sorry to see you go Tai.

Sora: Yeah I mean you weren't even here for two days.

Tai: Sorry guys but some urgent business came up at the embassy in New York and they need me back sooner than I thought, yeah it stinks.

Matt: But I thought that the embassy was giving you some light work until you got settled and they could trust you to handle more important matters as a full ambassador?

Tai: Well it appears that some matters involving the digigate system came up and they need me to come and assist with the maintenance of the system.

Sora: So why isn't Izzy going if it's a malfunctioning digigate?

Tai: Well… I asked Izzy to come and help with the repair/recalibrations but he just said that he needed to work on some more important improvements to the gate system.

Public announcement System: All passengers on flight 854, Shinjuku to New York now boarding at gate 17.

Tai: Well that's my flight got to go see yah as soon as I can!

(Tai proceeds to say goodbye to the digidestaned minis Izzy and Yolee who were going to the computer room at the school to work on some of Izzy's gate improvements, and proceeds to run to his gate stopping only to turn back and wave farewell to the group) Tai: see ya all soon!

Tk: Hope we see Tai soon.

Matt: Yeah it's not going to be the same at the concert with out Tai around to watch. (Matt's cell phone starts to ring) Matt: Hello? Oh hi Jess, what! (Looks at his watch) Damn im late for rehearsal got to go, Yeah Jess? Be there in five k? Later buy.

Sora: Jessica?

Matt: yeah telling me that im late for band rehearsal and that I should bookit if I don't want a guitar to the head again.

Tk: Ouch Jess really does that?

Matt: No, Rock and Christina do that.

Davis: then you better hurry then.

Matt: Yeah see ya. (Proceeds to run as fast as he can towards the exit)

Ken: So what are we going to do? I have to get off home soon or my parents will think that I ran away with Wormmon and won't come back again, you would think that they would forgive that after a while.

Sora: I also have to get to moms flower shop for my shift in an hour and then I thought of going to the digiworld for a few hours.

Joe: Well my brother's outside with his car and probably won't mind driving some of us home, I got a medical exam to take tomorrow and I need to get home and study.

Kari: Then Joe, Ken, and Sora can ride with Joe's brother and the rest of us can take the ferry back home.

Davis: Or I can call my parents and have them give us a lift.

Joe: That sounds good im glad that I don't have to worry about leaving you guys here at the airport with no way home.

Sora: Are you sure?

Kari: Go on, Joe's brother is waiting.

(Joe, Sora, and Ken say there goodbyes and head to the carport in front of the airport).

Tk: So Kari what did you have in mind to get home?

Kari: I figured that we could use the ferry and let our Digimon have some fresh air. Davis: ya maybe I should let Demiveemon out to breathe ha?

Tk: Yeah you should Davis, let's go out the other doors and head to the ferry dock, then let the Digimon out.

* * *

Good? Bad? Don't care? its fine whatever way you put it, onward to chapter 4! CHARGE! lol.Read and Review. Later


	5. begginings intro to evil

Last chapter in this little update binge. God Damned Writers Block! I Ne on you! then spit and stomp you! (Spit and STOMP), if you dont know I got blocked up and felt guilty for keeping any readers I had waiting, COME BACK! Il warn you next time it happens! Hope to see some reviews. On to the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Digimon or Resident Evil. If I did I would not be poor but very stinking rich even though I am still a bastard, ah well.

Chapter 4 Beginnings, Intro to Evil

Inside a metal room on the _Harpego_, several women and men in lab coats are clustered around several large computers set into the walls of the room, several of the scientists are experimenting with a large TV screen on one wall of the room that is connected to several computers, standing in the middle of the room is a large man with a medium build; black leather vest over a black sailor uniform, a pair of sunglasses cover the mans eyes, standing near the hatch out of the room are two large men with shouldered shotguns and holstered pistols.

Man in black vest: How is the experiment going?

Female Scientist: Captain? The experiment is almost complete; we anticipate competition within the hour.

Captain: Good I will have the strike team brought up for operation: _Sample Collection_, then operation: _Splice_, can begin.

Female Scientist: Yes captain, the experimentation chambers are fully operational and tested positive, all that is left is to stabilize the gate and send the team to collect some samples, we also need a few _Volunteers_ for the experiment.

Captain: Leave that to me, there should be some _Volunteers_ for Operation: _Splice_ available once we arrive, if not than we use several of the mercenary's on this ship as Test Subjects.

Female Scientist: _Volunteers_ captain, _Volunteers_.

Captain: Of course doctor of course.

Male Scientist#1: Captain! Doctor Tomkins!

Both: Yes?

Male scientist#1: We may have had a breakthrough; one of the programs just went through into the target world!

Dr. Tomkins: Well? What program and what's the result?

Male Scientist#1: One of our probe programs just breached the world gap and is sending back information on its location, bringing up on monitor.

(One of the large computer screens proceeds to go dark then slowly show a fuzzy, then clear image of a large forest, trees of many types towering over the probe program, overhead fly's several Honeybeemon, then a Airdromon, and a little bit later a large metal suit of armor with a human wearing a brown robe lands nearby, the man leaves the armor and seems to explore the area of the probe, seeming to find nothing he speaks into a small device on his wrist then to a small red shelled with green marked green eyed insect that flew in a moment later, the insect fly's off as the man explores the area again, shrugs and remounts the armor and fly's off).

Captain: What was that we just saw and why was there no sound?

Male Scientist#2: Sir I believe that the only part of the probe to get through was the visual functions, the audio must have been destroyed in the breach, sir.

Tomkins: Can we use the probe as a source, or anchor to connect the breach to the TV and stabilize the gate?

Male Scientist#3: Yes maim, the original idea was to get a program through to the target, then use it to properly open a gate without the benefit of a Digivice, as you both know attempts to "convince" a digivice holder have been unsuccessful. The device just deactivates and dies every time the owner breaks or dies, not to mention if someone other than its owner try's to use it.

Captain: Stabilize the gate and have it done when I get back with the strike team, try to use the probe to explore the landing site.

Male Scientist#1: Energy spike! Something's happening in the Digiworld! Energy readings are overwhelming! Readings are consistent with a gate formation, but there's far more power than should ever be used to connect! Captain, we have connection, don't know how long it will last, deploy the team soon aswe keep the gate open as long as we can.

* * *

Oh cliffe MAHAHA I am evil last chapter for a while and I leave at a cliffhanger! MAHAHA! I love it. Read and Review and try to guess the Captains Identity but he will be revieled soon. Il update soon as I get some reviews and find out whats wrong with my story so far. And find out what oridinal digimon people what explained to them in my next digimon archive entry, Jennings is no one important, just a name for the computer to read. R&R, the sooner the better, the more the marryer. later.


End file.
